


假正经 番外1

by YigeLulu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigeLulu/pseuds/YigeLulu
Summary: 两人恋爱后的某一天





	假正经 番外1

卜凡拖着20寸的小行李箱回到两人家里时还不到下午三点，岳明辉还没有回来。卜凡把箱子里的东西拿出来整理归类，脏衣服都丢进了洗衣机，又洗了澡换了干净衣服。卜凡进厨房检查了冰箱，不出他所料岳明辉一个人在家冰箱里就不会有新鲜的食物。把过期的牛奶和一个不知道放了几天的外卖盒子丢到垃圾袋里，下楼去了小区附近的大型超市。

大三结束后卜凡就把自己打包好搬进了岳明辉的房子里，两人开始甜蜜的热恋同居生活。暑假都大把的时间，两个人一起去了好多个城市旅游，实打实的度了两个月的蜜月。等到卜凡大四开始就不一样了，学校没有课了但是有大量的实习，大秀小秀拍摄硬照的工作不断，在本市的还算好，有的活动要去外地，加上前面的集训，卜凡三天两头的就要往外跑，一去至少得一周。

新学期岳明辉的工作也变忙了，学院给他加了课，一周两节一下子变成了一周六节课，还有两门选修课。有时卜凡给他发消息他都在上课，下课了消息回过去卜凡又在忙了。两人只能隔着时间差聊天，然后晚上再一起视频通话。

今天是卜凡刚出了一趟大差回来，两人都二十多天没见面了，本来跟岳明辉说好的是明天回来，但是活动提前结束，卜凡马上跟老师说了不少好话，脱离团队改签机票飞了回来。这么久没见到他的宝贝，可想死他了。

没跟岳明辉说自己提前回来了，而是去超市买了他爱吃的菜，准备给他做一顿好吃的，把他喂饱了自己晚上才能吃个够，推着购物车逛超市的卜凡心里的如意小算盘打的叮当响。

岳明辉一进家门就被人压在了门板上亲，当即把他吓得全身僵住，下一秒意识到是二十多天没见面的男朋友回来了，岳明辉立马放松下来了，把包直接扔到地上，环住卜凡的脖子就蹦到了他身上。

两条又直又长的腿夹住卜凡的腰，卜凡托着他的屁股就往客厅里走，路上岳明辉自己蹬掉了脚上的皮鞋，任它们随意的掉落在玄关的地板上。卜凡坐到沙发上，岳明辉跨坐在他的腿上，刚坐稳就急不可耐的自己脱了西装外套，又去脱卜凡的上衣。卜凡没有阻止他，而是张开双臂扶在沙发靠背上，让岳明辉把他的衣服一件件的扒了。

“老师今天这么这么主动啊？”两人正式在一起后岳明辉就不让卜凡叫自己老师了，除了上课的时候，但是卜凡还是爱喊老师，尤其是在床上的时候，每次一边操/他一边在他耳边喊老师，都让岳明辉羞的不行。

但是今天岳明辉太想他了，不仅让他喊了还很配合，扒光了卜凡的上身，岳明辉又从他的腹肌一直摸到裤子，隔着裤子就手包住了他的下身，轻轻的揉捏着。

岳明辉故意朝他抛了个媚眼，勾引的意味很明显：“今天老师，要检查一下你的作业。”

把卜凡的裤链解开连内裤一起脱下去，岳明辉又手忙脚乱的解自己的衣服，但是被卜凡制止了，只让他脱裤子。

于是岳明辉脱的下身光溜溜的只穿了一双深色过脚踝的长袜，上半身还整齐的穿着浅蓝色衬衣，领带工整的系在脖子上。

知道是卜凡的恶趣味，岳明辉小声骂了句“变态。”话音刚落就被卜凡隔着衬衣捏住了乳头：“说谁变态呢，老师你这个样子，你的学生知道吗？”

“你不就是…我的学生吗…啊…你知道…就行了。”

下体突然被握住，岳明辉舒服的直喘气，卜凡一只大手把两人的性/器握在一起上下撸动，另一只手拉着岳明辉的领带勾着他跟自己接吻，岳明辉的嘴唇薄薄的，不一会儿嘴边都被亲的泛红。

“嗯…凡子…你好硬啊。”

“老师你我舔舔，我还能更硬。”卜凡舔过岳明辉的耳廓，在他耳边呵着气说，岳明辉当即腰就软了，准备下去给他做口活儿。

岳明辉趴跪在沙发上，头枕在卜凡的大腿根上，像只小猫一样一点点的舔着卜凡的阴茎，还时不时的瞟卜凡的表情，似乎是想得到什么表扬。

卜凡的手捏着他的后颈，对他说：“乖，含进去一点。”岳明辉这才结束小幅度的舔舐，张开嘴把龟/头含进嘴里，再一点点的往下吃。

卜凡从后颈顺着脊柱一路摸到腰，在岳明辉的腰窝上停留了一会儿，继续往下摸进他的双臀之中。二十多天没做，小穴又变得紧紧的，卜凡怕伤了他，挤了不少润滑剂在手里，稍微等了一会儿再往他腿间伸，可还是把岳明辉凉的一哆嗦，吸吮着阴茎的小嘴都收缩了一下。

卜凡先是一根手指向里面探，等他差不多适应又加了一根，两根手指并在一起，在岳明辉身体里找到他的敏感点，用力按了一下，岳明辉腿一软差点滑到沙发下面。

岳明辉给卜凡舔的嘴都酸了，等不及他给自己慢吞吞的扩张，主动起身要往他身上坐。岳明辉换了张嘴来吃卜凡的东西，双腿分开跪在他身体两侧，左手扶着卜凡的肩膀右手摸着他的下体往自己身体里送。

很久没经历过情事的后穴很紧，弄了半天也只吞进去一点，急的岳明辉想哭，狠了狠心坐了下去，一下把整根都吞进去了。岳明辉仰着脖子，呻吟声都在颤抖，卜凡的性器全部在他身体里，很胀，但也很舒服。

卜凡没动，他在等岳明辉适应过来，没想到岳明辉很快就自己动起来，一开始慢慢的，幅度比较小的上下耸动，后来幅度越来越大，骑在他身上停都停不下来。一边骑着一边还拉着卜凡接吻，口水从岳明辉的嘴角漏出来卜凡又过来给舔掉。

到后面岳明辉有点没力气了，速度明显有所下降，卜凡两手锁着他的腰身把他按住了，一下下的抬起腰继续抽插着，每一下都顶到岳明辉的那个点上，爽的他趴在卜凡肩上直哼哼。

最后卜凡射在他身体的同时，岳明辉也全数射到了卜凡身上。上半身的衬衣扣子还扣在第一颗，可身下却是一片狼藉，卜凡抱他在怀里，阴茎还埋在他身体里没有拔出来。岳明辉还喘着气，贴在卜凡身上闭着眼睛恢复体力。

“老师，我的作业怎么样？”卜凡借着岳明辉刚才话调戏他，岳明辉全身没力，殃殃的说句：“给你打个八十分儿吧。”

——————————————————

卜凡把休息够的的岳明辉抱到卧室洗手间的浴缸里，调好水温给他放水。放好水以后又亲亲他：“宝贝儿泡一下，我去给你做饭。”岳明辉懒懒的不想睁眼睛，哼哼的两声表示答应了。

卜凡先去玄关把岳明辉扔到地上的包包鞋子都收拾了，又把被弄的乱七八糟的沙发清理干净，再到厨房里忙活半天，给做了四菜一汤，都是岳明辉爱吃的。看了一下挂钟上的时间，已经过去半个小时了，卜凡擦擦手准备去浴室把岳明辉捞出来，刚踏出厨房就看见岳明辉从卧室里走出来。

岳明辉穿着一件黑色的卫衣，卫衣在他身上有些大了，卜凡一眼就认出那是自己的衣服，没穿裤子也没穿鞋，光着脚丫子就往外走。

卜凡三步并做两步的上前把他抱起来，岳明辉像没骨头似的挂在他身上，一点儿也不觉得自己一个大男人被人抱着有什么可害羞的。

“跟你说了多少次了在家也要穿鞋，不要光着脚跑。”卜凡说着还隔着衣服拍了一下他的屁股。

“这不是有你抱着吗，我根本不需要走路。”大概是刚刚经历一场情事的关系，岳明辉现在说话都跟撒娇似的，嗓音黏黏的，一声一声都粘在了卜凡心上。

“宝宝这么想我啊，我都回来了还穿我的衣服啊。”卜凡把岳明辉抱到餐桌前，把他放在椅子上，又拿了一个椅子上的坐垫丢到地上让岳明辉垫着脚。

“我太想你啦！你这次出去这么久，你的衣服都被我穿没味儿了。”

“快吃饭吧，给你做的都是你喜欢的。”卜凡给岳明辉夹菜，自己也不吃，好像看他吃就很开心，“后面的几个活动都是在市内，时间也不长，最近都能留下来好好陪你了，还可以送你去学校上课。”

听到他这样说岳明辉明显开心了很多，吃饭也更起劲儿了。

两人吃完饭卜凡刷碗，岳明辉跟赖上了卜凡似的抱着不撒手，卜凡只得给他拿了拖鞋穿着，自己刷碗的时候岳明辉就在身后抱着他的腰，嘴里就碎碎念着这几个星期发生的事，学校里又给他派了什么任务呀，上课时又发生了什么好笑的事呀，周末和兄弟们聚会又被他们虐狗了呀。

卜凡特别爱听他这样不停的说话，有时会跟他对话几句，但是更多的时候都是上扬着嘴角听他说。

“没事儿，你看这个周末咱们给虐回去。”卜凡洗完碗搂着岳明辉回客厅，两人在家里的大电视前久违的拿游戏机厮杀了几把。

等两人游戏打够了都快十点多了，回房间卜凡把岳明辉按在床上又摸又亲，想继续白天的再来一发，结果被岳老师撒着娇拒绝。

“我明天上午还要上课呢，饶了我吧。”卜凡心想一回来就热情的扒我衣服的是你，现在玩够了拒绝的也是你，我怎么这么委屈。

得，卜凡抗拒不了岳明辉跟他撒娇，只能同意，关了床头灯搂着他就要睡觉。

“早点睡吧宝宝。”卜凡亲亲岳明辉，心里想着，今晚绕过你，明天可就不一定了。

——————————————————

第二天早上八点卜凡就醒了，卜凡一动他怀里的岳明辉也跟着醒过来，大概是昨晚睡的比较早的缘故，岳明辉今天的起床气不怎么严重，只是晕晕的又靠在卜凡身上眯了一会儿就起来了。

看了下床头柜上电子钟显示的时间，才刚刚八点，十点二十的课，现在起床足够了。岳明辉起身去了浴室，出门前他得洗个澡。

卜凡也看了下时间，距离上课还有两个多小时，开车到学校不到二十分钟，这个时间很充足，充足到可以来一次晨间运动。于是卜凡也从床上起来，跟着进了浴室。

岳明辉刚把水打开，沐浴露倒在手上，就听见卜凡进来的动静。

卜凡从后面把他抱住，两个一丝不挂的人身体紧紧的贴在一起，卜凡胯下半硬的家伙在岳明辉的臀缝中上下摩擦。

“你别胡闹啊，你知道我待会儿有课的。”岳明辉没在意，稍微警告了一下身后抱着他的小男友，继续往身上打着泡沫。

卜凡没有说话，手掌跟着岳明辉一起在他身上四处游走，摸遍上半身卜凡的手顺利的来到下面，握住了岳明辉的阴茎，一边给他慢慢的打手枪，一边在他脖子和后颈上轻轻嘬着。

早上男人本来就比较敏感，刚才又被卜凡这样一通摸，现在岳明辉基本已经硬了。感觉自己是逃不掉了，索性就享受吧。

上身向后靠在卜凡身上，让卜凡给自己撸着，有水声的遮挡岳明辉没有隐忍的叫出来，酥酥麻麻的叫声让卜凡受不住了，另一只手马上就向着他臀间而去了。

昨天刚刚被插入过的小穴还很松软，借着温水的润滑卜凡的手机很快就开拓进了那一方小天地。

“把腿打开点。”卜凡在岳明辉身后耳语。

“我们回床上好不好…”

“不行，今天就在这儿。”卜凡拒绝了试图打商量的岳明辉，手一下都没停的继续在他体内探索着。前后两边都被伺候到了的岳明辉没话说了，卜凡让他手扶在墙上他也乖乖听话，撅着屁股等卜凡干进来。

又粗又长的阴茎一下子填满了岳明辉的后穴，他只得颤抖着身体扶着墙，几乎上半身都贴在了冰凉的瓷砖墙面上。

卜凡握着岳明辉的腰，两个大拇指按压着岳明辉的腰窝，缓缓的抽出来，再缓缓的插进去。如此缓慢的速度让岳明辉清晰的感受到卜凡在他身体里的每一个动作，小穴也因为太慢的摩擦痒痒的，他觉得还很不够。

“凡子…呜…小凡……快…快一点。”

实在是受不了卜凡这样，岳明辉终于忍不住开口向他要求和索取。卜凡加大了操干的力度，超快频率的打在他的敏感点上：“老师，都听你的。”

高潮来临时卜凡一边在他体内进进出出，一边给他打着手枪，双重的快感让岳明辉尖叫一声，射在了前面的墙上。高潮时的岳明辉后穴急剧收缩，卜凡赶紧抽出来，自己撸了几把就射在他的后腰上。

卜凡给岳明辉清理干净，抱着回床边坐着，拿了吹风机给他吹头发。吹完头发看看时间，才九点半，时间还很充足，卜凡收了吹风机，让岳明辉换衣服，他出去做早餐。

从高潮中清醒过来的岳明辉迟来的起床气发作了，拿着枕头就抽他，一句话都不想讲。

卜凡快速的做了一套三明治，咖啡机滤了咖啡，卜凡加了奶，再倒进杯子里，连三明治一起装进纸袋里。

岳明辉换完衣服出来还是没有好脸色给他，刚才卜凡在他身上嘬了好几个印子，逼的他只能穿高领毛衣。

“三明治带在路上吃，今天我开车送你去学校。”

卜凡讨好的去拉岳明辉，岳明辉没好气的甩开他，卜凡也不恼，提着装了早餐的袋子跟他一起在玄关换鞋。换完鞋卜凡又去牵他，这次岳明辉就没拒绝了。没办法，他的小男友太好了，他就算生气也永远气不过五分钟。

END


End file.
